Clandestine
by Erratic Amethyst
Summary: I didn't kill Dumbledore, and I know I will be punished for my dissobedience. ...Yet, Remus Lupin has other plans. CLANDESTINE A Tale of Draco Malfoy ONESHOT


Clandestine

Draco sat at the end of the corridor, arms folded and face emotionless. He hadn't killed Dumbledore like assigned to, and there was no doubt he would pay for it.

All my life my service was dedicated to the Dark Lord. I would have done anything for his praise, but now…now I'm tired and exhausted from the hole I dug myself in. I don't want to deal with all the death eater crap anymore. I want to be away from it all. Draco Malfoy was ashamed to think it, but he wanted to go home to his mum. He wanted to be safely cuddled in the embrace of his own home.

A faint creak echoed off the walls, causing him to look up into the wretched eyes of Peter Pettigrew.

"Master is ready to see you now," he smiled a toothy grin.

Draco ascended to sneer at the rat, "I'm surprised you're still alive." He smirked. "I don't know why the Dark Lord lets you hover at his feet like that."

Pettigrew humped. "You're just jealous that I am His favorite," he boasted.

"Favorite what?" Draco whispered. "Guinea pig?"

Peter gaped and narrowed his eyes; "You wouldn't be so valiant if you knew what the Dark Lord is planning" He smiled arrogantly.

"You wouldn't be so bold if you knew what I was planning," Draco threatened back.

Peter looked startled for a moment, than sneered. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you."

Draco narrowed his eyes and turned towards the wooden door. Silently, he pushed it open and entered a large room littered with expensive furniture.

In one of the chairs sat the magnificent, albeit snakelike Lord Voldemort, and next to him grazed his lethal serpent, Nagini.

"Draco," the Dark Lord grinned smugly, when I came into view.

"Master," I bowed lowly in return.

Voldemort watched me for a moment, his venomous eyes only slits in the faint light. "I assigned you to Dumbledore." He said at last.

"You did, Sire," I affirmed, hating the position I chose on the floor.

"Dumbledore is fortunately dead," Voldemort continued. "But you did not complete the task."

"No, Sir," I swallowed, suddenly nervous by the cool aura the Dark Lord brought to the conversation.

"Why not?" Voldemort asked, keeping his gaze transfixed to my eyes.

I had thought about this question for a long time, and new exactly what I should reply, "I was a coward," I said.

Voldemort raised his brows peculiarly. This was not what he expected me to say. "Yes you are a coward," he mocked.

"If my Lord pardons, I'd like to make it up to you." I muttered before he closed in too far.

Voldemort eyed me with gritted teeth, thinking about my proposal. "What do you wager?" He smiled crookedly.

"I wish to kill Remus Lupin." I spoke openly.

Voldemort watched me closely, his face suddenly serious. "Why?" he asked the second time that night.

"He scorned my father," I jeered cruelly, mutely begging he would accept the offer.

The Dark Lord held his head high, his eyes never leaving mine. Then abruptly, he smiled. "Alright. If you kill the werewolf, I'll spare you your mistake."

I could tell he found the whole situation amusing and didn't think I was mentally capable of the task.

"Of course, my Lord," I mumbled and stood to leave.

"Malfoy," he hissed, stroking his pet snake favorably. "You have until the summer solstice." He murmured.

I thought for a moment, than bowed," Yes, my liege," I replied gradually and quickly fled from the grisly room.

The sky was grey and weary as I made my way into the dauntless Hogs Head. I noticed Voldemort's henchmen filled nearly every seat of the pub, and I silently thanked my mum for supplying me with the dark cloak that hid my face from view. I spotted an oak table to the right, vacant in all chairs, but one. A dark hooded man with a similar cloak to mine sat alone, a copy of the Daily Prophet graced in his age-lined hands. I took my place next to him and he looked up guardedly.

"So?" Remus Lupin asked, glancing around to make sure no one heard.

"He attacks in June," I muttered, also cautious of my surroundings.

Remus watched me for a moment; it was obvious there was no trust.

But finally he spoke, "Very good, Draco," he nodded. "Your mother says to hurry home, it's getting late," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly as he stood to leave.


End file.
